


no void

by waspish_grin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspish_grin/pseuds/waspish_grin
Summary: Karen Page probably could explain how it's hard to stay silent when the truth burns your throat from the inside out.





	no void

**Author's Note:**

> i edited my old work and made a new one.  
> please consider this: english isnt my first language. sorry about the grammar.
> 
> 04/01/19 re-edit.

 

Karen Page probably could explain how it's hard to stay silent when the truth burns your throat from the inside out.

Ask Karen Page what she knows about despair: she'll shrug, wiggle awkwardly on a chair and remember how she stood in the shower under the jets of hot water trying to wash off the smallest droplets of blood, dust, dirt and sweat; how her skin became red, peeled off in some places. She didn't feel a thing.

Karen doesn't like NY. Doesn't like the bullets that dug in Wesley's flesh like worms.

_what i did like though is pulling the trigger again and again. i liked killing that bastard, matt. matt, matt, please don't go, i'll be good, see? see?_

Matt can't see. Matt is blind. He's passing by the streets of Hell's Kitchen. Knock-knock-knock, isn't it easier to kick someone's teeth out with a cane?

Hell's Kitchen has poor living conditions. Their office was always recieving bills, but not clients. Hospitals are full and Clair patches up Matt before doing the same thing with people he permanently damaged only ten minutes ago.

If you want to survive in Hell's Kitchen here is what you need to do: always start a fight first. 

Even when you already fought too much.

It's better, though. With Fisk being in prison again.

Between fear and bravery you always choose fear. Bravery won't save you. Bravery means being ignorant. On the other hand, fear is useful. 

She understands it now.

Although, Karen can't be sure...

Was it fear that made her shot Wesley?

Or was she acting  _brave_?

_there is no void — said one man, — void is a lack of everything, and there is no such thing that cannot be._

Sometimes, when she comes to her apartment, her body starts shaking and she chokes on cheap alcohol from the store across the road. She feels like her tongue is covered in little ulcers. 

_wesley cannot be. he became one with the void and his death isn't my fault anymore._

Karen grabs her keys and holds them between her fingers like all good ( _bad. afraid. naïve_ ) girls would do. She's passing by the streets of Hell's Kitchen. Knock-knock-knock, isn't it easier to take someone's eyes out with sharp heels?

Hell's Kitchen has poor living conditions, expensive rent. Hospitals are full. The Punisher leaves big pools of blood behind him. Breaks his bones. Tries to protect Karen, while she's trying to protect him. People are hungry. 

If you want to survive in Hell's Kitchen here is what you need to do: always grab the last piece first.

Girls must hide. 

In their houses, in their bedrooms, in the corners, in the cars.

In dirty garages, screaming. Begging.

Karen isn't _just a_  girl.

But a murderer.

There is no blood in her new apartment, no marks on the wall her head was bashed into. However, there is blood inside her body, in her veins, and it grows hotter with every beat of her heart. She feels the smell every time adrenaline kicks in.

One day Matt paid her a visit. It was the New Year's Eve, she didn't prepare a gift for him and he was only gifted, as always, he held a mask of the Devil like something precious. He had a lot to say.

Karen Page probably could explain how it's hard to stay silent when the truth burns your throat from the inside out.

The smell of blood. He got used to it. 

She never will.


End file.
